


Life Is Butter

by Rod



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Berg shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Butter

**Author's Note:**

> "Break-up" is two words. Honest.

It was one of those days, Pete decided. He had broken up with yet another girlfriend, suffered through Berg being implausibly cheerful for no obvious reason, and discovered they had run out of anything resembling food. That had lead to an argument about whose turn it was to shop for what, leaving them both wandering down the supermarket aisle still arguing.

All Pete really wanted to do was to curl up with some depressing poetry and mourn his break-up with Joanne. Jane. Whoever. "Life," he muttered, "is but a melancholy flower."

"Cauliflower," Berg echoed, dropping one into their basket.


End file.
